


绎夏婚后の日常

by Hutonglu



Category: COUPLE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutonglu/pseuds/Hutonglu
Kudos: 2





	绎夏婚后の日常

忙了一整天，陆绎急匆匆的从北镇抚司赶回家中，刚一进门，便看到那个小小身形坐在桌前正聚精会神的……学着刺绣？  
“今夏。”陆绎轻咳了一声，表示一下他回来了。  
“哎呀，别扰我！”一整天不断的失败，让今夏疲累和暴躁起来。  
陆绎瞧她皱着眉，正仔细的穿针引线，便走到她面前坐下，语气中带着些许锐利与不满，“夫人给哪家少年郎在做东西，大抵是已想好劳燕分飞另觅他处了？”   
今夏闻声抬起头，噗嗤笑了一声。怎忘了她家大人最喜吃醋，他一吃起醋来，一股酸臭味里必定夹着明晃晃的傲娇。“哥哥，我们璟儿大了，我想我这个娘亲什么也没为他做，总觉得心里不舒服便想着给他买两匹料子，做身贴身衣物。”  
“刺绣难学，你且慢慢来，别心急。”陆绎托着脸，顿了顿说道，“他还小，你不必急着做这些。” 陆绎怕她白日里顾着六扇门的差事，夜里操劳着家事 实在太过辛苦，便劝她。  
“我是怕他长大之后，再想为他做这些就不可能了。”今夏甜甜一笑，“璟儿长的快，今日我一看他才发现都过去这么久了……哥哥你说，以后让他做什么好？”  
“他若喜欢，什么都可以。”陆绎答道，“只是……夫人是否忘了府上还有一陆姓男子？”  
今夏起身，憋着未笑。哦——？原是吃了自己儿子的醋啊…… 于是像八爪鱼一般，从后面抱住了陆绎，“大人，你闻闻我身上酸不酸？”  
“夫人是不是真的不爱我了！”说着竟撒起娇来。  
“整日里就吃醋吃醋，我身上都有了醋缸的酸臭味了，大人你连儿子的醋都吃——莫不是太小心眼儿了？” 今夏俯在他耳畔，搂着他肩膀边说边来回地晃悠，“不过，若你今日好好央求小爷我一番——说不定我会回心转意？”说罢，便用手顺着脖颈一点点的沿下戳按，最后捏了一把陆绎的屁股。  
“袁今夏，你的胆子真是越来越肥了？” 陆绎回身，拉住今夏的胳膊顺势就将她带入怀中。  
“大人怎如此健忘？小爷我又不是第一次摸了……你娇羞什么？” 今夏索性就扔了脸面，色眯眯的盯着陆绎。  
“夫人也怎得如此健忘？许是真忘了上次我们……行鱼水之欢时……你哀求我一整夜之事了。” 陆绎轻扬起嘴角，一副高高挂起的姿态。  
今夏窝在他怀中，抬起手顺着腰腹慢慢游移到他的胸膛，柔媚地画着圈。“大人，那是何时？我怎一点都记不得了，莫不是您做的春梦吧？”  
今夏一手解开他的丝绦，一手慢慢由胸膛处向里深入摸索，“大人，我饿了……”  
“夫人一向喜欢这么……以下犯上？”陆绎的喘息开始急促，声音也变得喑哑。  
“那夫君要不要好好见见我以下犯上的本事~” 今夏重新攀上陆绎的颈，说罢便舔咬了一下他的耳垂。  
“好啊。夫人愿意，我求之不得。”陆绎笑了笑，将她抱上床。  
“哥哥那可要好生伺候我。”今夏跨坐在陆绎腰腹上，慢慢解开自己的衣服，露出雪白的肌肤。  
“哥哥，我开始了~” 今夏一边俯身细吻着他的颈，胸膛……一边胡乱摸着。陆绎忍住将她扑倒的想法，一动不动的看她表演。今夏觉得自己已润湿，便抓住那滚烫往自己湿润处塞去……  
忽的胀满令二人同时吟哦了一声，今夏意乱情迷，啃咬着陆绎的嘴唇，一面开始慢慢蹲动。  
陆绎感到自己那炙热，好似在被一个温润小嘴不停地吸来吸去，这感觉令陆绎开始发狂。  
“今夏，你变大了。”陆绎托起她胸前的圆滚，开始碾转揉搓。  
“大人，喜欢我这样么。”今夏涨着潮红的脸寻问。  
“你什么样子我都喜欢。”说着便扶住她的腰，加快了冲撞的频率。“不过夫人是否累了，动作怎如此之慢……”  
“唔，哼嗯~嗯……”今夏随着他的掌控开始上下蹲动，每次还未尽根落座，陆绎便挺动腰身撞到最深处。  
一场情事结束，今夏伏在陆绎的胸膛，大口大口的呼气，“可累死小爷了。” 待呼吸平和了许，今夏欲要抽开那疲软之物，好好歇息一番。  
陆绎忙按住她的腰身，今夏向下蹲坐这一下加重了两人的摩擦，顿时今夏感到自己又被填满了。  
“夫人，我也饿了。”陆绎两手搂住今夏劈开的双腿，一翻身便将她压在身下。  
“嗯？！好累呀人家不想要了~哥哥，我真的乏了，我们好好歇息吧~”   
今夏软软的撒娇令陆绎欲望更浓，“今夏，我们再来一次。” 陆绎知她疲累，便诱哄她只来一次。  
“哼嗯。”今夏眯着眼，轻应了一声。  
陆绎瞧她蔫蔫的快要睡去，便抽出自己，在她身侧躺下轻声唤她，“夏儿？”  
“嗯……” 今夏缓缓答道，随即侧过头盯着陆绎的脸，“哥哥，你说我们要不要再添个孩子？”  
陆绎一听她话，便皱起了眉头，今夏将自己注意力全部都投向了孩子，和一个陆璟争宠就够要命了……现在还想再添孩子？陆绎觉得现成婚还未满两年，自己的地位便一落千丈了……  
“今夏，你怀璟儿的时候已够辛苦了，我们再过些时日吧。” 陆绎抚了抚今夏的眉眼，将她搂进怀中。  
“嗯。”今夏懒懒的应了一声，将手臂搭在了陆绎的腰上。  
陆绎瞧她安静的睡眼，于是轻轻吻了吻她的额头。

陆绎忽的一晃想起二人成亲之时，他笑盈盈地对今夏说道，“桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。之子于归，宜其室家。” 

——完结——


End file.
